His Black Rose
by Japanakr11
Summary: A Marluxia and Zexion one-shot, but this is not a pairing piece! Zexion's reading time gets interrupted by Marluxia. Marluxia takes Zexion to his rose garden and Zexion sees a different side to him. Please read and review! :


A.N.- I'm back!! This is a Marluxia and Zexion fanfiction, but NOT a pairing piece!! Just wanted to make that known. Also, unfortunately, I do not own "Percy Jackson and the Olympians". And now without further ado…

His Black Rose

I took out my bookmark and continued to read The Lightning Thief. I had just started it and I could hardly put it down!

Of course, the world would not let me read in peace…

Marluxia strode into my room. He pulled up a chair next to the couch I was laying on. Before I could even protest, he stole my book and began flipping through it. I bit my lip and leered at him, realizing that I didn't remember what page I was on…

"Give me back my book," I told him. I was starting to get very annoyed at this point…

"Well be patient, Zexion!" Marluxia retorted, "I'm just looking through it! And what is this about "We take a Zebra to Vegas"? What are you reading?"

I gave a frustrated sigh. Marluxia finally picked up on my mood, and with a sigh of his own, he gave me back my book.

"You're a touchy book nerd, I hope you know…"

"Well, sorry, but I'm just about to find out who Percy's father is," I apologized half-heartedly while trying to find my place again, "So if that is all…" I gestured my hand toward the door without taking my eyes off of my book.

I looked up when I didn't hear the door open or close. Marluxia had his hands clasped in his lap with a sheepish look on his face. He swallowed his pride before telling me:

"The real reason I'm here is because no one will talk to me. They are all too busy with the work that Xemnas is dumping on them. When I'm the Organization's Superior, I will never give so much work."

I raised an eyebrow at him. I snapped my book shut after putting the bookmark back in and sighed.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I was actually hoping you would come with me someplace," He smiled as he stood up. He then extended his arm and the Dark Corridor opened for him. He took a couple steps, then turned around when he realized that I wasn't following him.

"Come on!" He grabbed my arm and yanked me off the couch. The next thing I knew was darkness all around me. When the darkness disappeared, I was in awe of the sight before me.

I was surrounded now by, what I was sure was, the most magnificent rose garden in all of the worlds! A 3-foot tall red brick wall surrounded the huge garden. Within its boundaries, there was not a square foot of land that did not have any roses blooming in it. The roses were every beautiful color you could think of, though most were pink. A few red-tinged trees dotted the garden. The weather was perfectly blue without a cloud in sight. I could hear Marluxia laughing at me as my mouth dropped. I turned to him, my mouth still agape.

"Did you grow all of this?!"

"Of course!" Marluxia was still chuckling, "But I've been lonely while tending to my garden. Despite the rumor going around the castle, I can't talk to plants."

I took in Marluxia's words, and as I did, I noticed a solitary black rose. I sat on my heels to get a closer look and soon found Marluxia beside me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He whispered softly. I said nothing, but he continued.

"It's the first thing that I remember seeing as a Nobody. That rose was in my bloodied hand. Even now you can see the blood stains on it," My eyes widened when I realized that he was right, "This rose is just like me. It's beautiful, but it can still hurt and be hurt," Marluxia finished with a sad and sweet smile. I stared at him for a moment. I had seen many sides of Marluxia before. He was conceited, manipulative, murderous, power hungry, and could be very annoying and quite dense at times, but this sensitive, slightly tragic and lonely side of him was something I had never seen from him.

Before I could comment, the Corridor opened again and Larxene stepped out.

"Thought I'd find you here. Oh, am I interrupting something?" She sneered. Marluxia was no longer tragic and sensitive. He gave her a dirty look.

"Get out. I'll follow you in a second," Marluxia waved his hand to dismiss her. She rolled her eyes, but stepped back through the Corridor. Marluxia stood up and looked at me.

"Guess I'd better go. You can stay as long as you'd like," He paused and turned away, but turned back after reaching the Corridor.

"Zexion," He began. I stood up and watched as darkness began to envelop him.

"Thanks for listening."

The last thing I saw of him was his bright smile.


End file.
